ushiototorafandomcom-20200215-history
Lei Xia
, | gender = Female | height = | weight = | hair = Brown | eyes = Brown | status = Deceased (1976) | relatives = Hyo (Father) Hai Fong (Mother) | mangadebut = Chapter 17 | animedebut = Episode 5 | final = Chapter 305 Episode 36 | jpvoice = | envoice = }} is the four-year-old daughter of Hyo and Hai Fong. Appearance Lei Xia is a small girl with brown hair and pale skin similar to her mother, except her mother's hair is darker. She also has brown eyes and wears a dress. In the anime, her dress is yellow with orange straps. Personality Lei Xia loves her parents and enjoys the time she gets to spend with them. She is shown to be mature and well-mannered for a four-year-old. Since she tells her father that she's saving the new shoes he bought her until they can go out together, she seems to understand the importance of work and money. Relationships Family Hyo As Hyo usually has to work late in the pharmacy, Lei Xia is truly happy getting to spend time with her father. Hyo also feels bad that she always has to play alone. The two are very caring for each other, and Hyo often buys her things like shoes and a rare duck toy despite being unable to spend much time with her. After she is murdered, Hyo makes it his life's goal to avenge both her and her mother. He becomes affected psychologically whenever he sees any young girl in danger and immediately protects them because he is reminded of his daughter's death, not wanting another parent to experience the tragedy that he went through. Hai Fong Lei Xia is happily cared for by Hai Fong in Hyo's memories. Hai Fong and Lei Xia appear to have a loving mother-and-daughter relationship. History Lei Xia would mostly play alone because Hyo would work at a pharmacy and Hai Fong had to do household chores. One day before Hyo heads to work, Lei Xia asks her dad if he'll come home early and he says that he should be able to. Lei Xia is excited to get to play with him, and says she was saving the shoes he bought for her until the next time they got to go out together. Unfortunately, Hyo returns home only at night due to having to stay late at work. However, he bought a rare duck toy for Lei Xia and hopes that she'll forgive him. He knocks on his house's door but receives no response. Fearing the worst, he opens the door and his eye is slashed by a yokai that flew out of his home. After entering his house, he only finds a large puddle of blood, with Hai Fong and Lei Xia nowhere to be seen. All that remained was one of Lei Xia's shoes on the ground. By going back in time with Tokisaka, Hyo witnesses Guren eating Hai Fong and Lei Xia.Chapter 244: Resurrection of the Beast Horde Part 6, Grudge When Hyo finally manages to kill Guren and avenges his family's deaths, his spirit reunites with them. Hai Fong and Lei Xia's spirits welcome him home.Chapter 305: To the Promised Night Gallery Manga= Hai Fong and Baby Lei Xia smiling at Hyo.png Chapter 17 - Hai Fong and Lei Xia.png Chapter 17 - Hyo carrying Lei Xia.png Chapter 17 - Hyo warning Hai Fong.png Chapter 304 - Hai Fong caring for Lei Xia.png Chapter 305 - Hai Fong and Lei Xia Welcoming Hyo Home.png Chapter 305 - Hyo's Family Reunited.png |-| Anime= Episode 5 - Lei Xia hugging Hyo.png Episode 5 - Hai Fong.png Episode 5 - Hyo carrying Lei Xia.png Episode 5 - Lei Xia Happy.png Episode 5 - Hai Fong and Lei Xia.png Episode 5 - Lei Xia and Hai Fong.png Episode 36 - Hai Fong and Lei Xia Welcoming Hyo Home.png Episode 36 - Hyo's Family Reunited.png Major Battles Lei Xia and Hai Fong vs. Guren (Killed) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Hyo's Family Category:Deceased